


cooking buddies

by sugarwara



Series: see you next water time… [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M, See You Next Water Time AU, but getting shot down, haru loving his mackerel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolphins and butterflies can cook together, surprisingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cooking buddies

**Author's Note:**

> new series! i love the SYNWT end-screens, and i thought what actually happened during them. im not doing these in any particular order because i forgot the order honestly :P but hey! what matters is that we see these dorks being dorks.
> 
> (ps: ill do the high speed! ones too, but my characterization wont be that accurate since i havent seen the movie)

Cooking wasn't exactly an after-school activity that Haruka was expecting to rope Rei into, but he much less expected Rei to volunteer himself to join.

"You see, uh, I wanted to surprise Nagisa-kun and cook something for him, but in the end…" Rei averted his gaze, smiling nervously.

Haruka rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I'll help you out after practice."

Rei's face lit up and his lips stretched into the widest grin Haruka had ever seen the bespectacled swimmer make. Haru smiled a little too; maybe he could cook something for Makoto too.

-

Makoto had to pick his siblings up from school that evening, so Haruka and Rei ended up walking home together. As soon as they arrived at Haruka's, the two dropped their bags on the floor and Haruka grabbed his apron. He tossed Rei and spare and grabbed some vegetables, meat and–

"Haruka-senpai, not to offend you but I don't think we'll need mackerel."

Haruka made an indignant face but erased it when he turned to face Rei. Rei wore a surprised look and Haruka was beginning to wonder how seriously Rei took him.

"Do you have any dishes in mind?" He asked instead.

"Well, Nagisa-kun likes strawberry flavors, and I always see him eating cake or other sweets." Rei said.

Haruka interjected, "I don't think I have enough strawberries right now."

"Not to worry!" Rei declared, rushing to his bag and pulling out _four boxes_ worth of strawberries. "I've come prepared!"

Haruka smiled slightly and soon, the two were busily working in the kitchen.

-

"Rei." Haruka called his partner just as Rei placed the shortcake into the oven. "Taste this."

Rei leaned over, however just as he was about to taste what Haruka offered, Haruka said, "Grab that pot."

Rei looked over to where he was gesturing and did so, picking the pot up before accepting the morsel Haruka gave him. He looked at Haruka with a smile. "It tastes great, Haruka-senpai!"

"Do you think Makoto will like it?"

"Makoto-senpai will surely like whatever you cook him." Rei answered. 

Haruka looked at him momentarily before smiling, feeling reassured. "Thank you, Rei."

-

The next day, Makoto and Nagisa were pleasantly surprised by the foods presented to them by their respective boyfriends. Nagisa had happily devoured his shortcake in moments, while Makoto took his time eating the green curry with rice. 

"Say, Rei-chan, what's the occasion?" Nagisa asked, proximity of his mouth covered in whipped cream. Rei flushed bright red as the others looked at him curiously.

"…Nagisa-kun, i-it's White Day."

Nagisa's eyes brightened and Haruka felt a smile creep onto his face as the blonde jumped onto Rei, who shrieked in surprise but quickly returned the hug. Makoto and Haruka looked at each other before Haruka averted his eyes, cheeks lightly dusted with a blush.

"Haru, you didn't even remember it was White Day, did you?"

**Author's Note:**

> from Season 1 Episode 8.


End file.
